The Survivor (TFOLCH)
'The unnamed survivor '''is a character and is one of the four protagonists of ''The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes ''movie. He is first seen scavenging for food and supplies until he encounters Niko Bellic, Luis Lopez, and Johnny Klebitz, who were trying to survive the zombie outbreak as well. Appearance He is shown to have some marks on his face as possibly due to the time he spent in the outbreak shown wearing military gear: a black cap, a white sweater, beige vest, blue pants, and dark beige boots. Personality He is shown to be a friendly person as despite being held at gunpoint by Niko, he offers some food that he found to him, Luis, and Johnny. He gets nervous at times, especially when Niko sets off a flare at his camp, which attracts every zombie in the area to them. He also may be a hot-headed person as he may also rile up Niko at times, especially after shooting the zombie that was on the hood of his car right near his ear, saying that he should thank him. Biography Early Life It is unknown on what his past life was. Given by his outfit, he either scavenged through a place while in the outbreak and found the gear and equipped it, or he was a soldier before the outbreak started. Events of The Fall Of Liberty City Heroes When Niko, Luis, and Johnny hear a noise in the back of a diner in a deserted town in the middle of the desert, he is seen inspecting a can of beans. Niko barges in and holds him at gunpoint. He takes cover as he crashes into some stuff, but surrenders and states that he is friendly. Luis asks him of his reasoning of him being in town and the diner. He says that he was looking for food and shows that he found some baked beans. He offers the food to the duo, to which Johnny agrees and later, as the trio are resting while eating (with the exception of Niko), the survivor tries to explain while eating that he has a camp twenty-miles away from the town and says that it is full of weapons. He also says that he has a car and that if they can fix it, they can drive up there. Niko is surprised and asks if he really has one. He says no at first but corrects himself by saying yes, but like he said, it is broken. Niko decides to have them fix it up. He checks outside to see if any zombies are around and sure enough, there were a few of them wandering around. He kills them and proceeds outside with the area being safe for the time-being. Soon, it is discovered that the survivor was telling the truth as he has a Cavalcade, but it is missing a tire. Soon, Johnny and the survivor go onto the Main Street of the town in order to find a tire, which was clear at the time. He stands around while looking and also thinking. Later, Johnny spots spare tires inside a auto repair shop and the survivor is deciding for them to split up, but he spots Johnny holding a tire. They then get back to the truck. Johnny proceeds to attach the new tire to the truck while everyone else waits until it is done. After Johnny finishes up fixing it, they get in and they drive out of town, which was about to become overrun. They drive away and they enjoy a beat for a little bit until Johnny spots a zombie on the road, which he intends to run it over at high speed, but instead, it lands on the hood without dying. After Niko has unsuccessfully tried to kill the zombie, but his gun was out of ammo, the survivor unleashes a barrage of bullets from his assault rifle onto the zombie, making it's head fall onto Niko's lap, which he throws out of the window. After pushing the corpse out, Niko gets agitated at the survivor. He states that he should thank him, which Niko disagrees and yells for him to shut up when the survivor refuses to quiet down about on how he should be thanking him. The rest of the trip is quiet and they manage to drive to the survivor's camp, where he checks to see if the guns are still in his tent. He lets the trio know that the guns are still there. Niko goes to get his first while Johnny goes second. The survivor notices that Niko was holding a flare and orders him to put it down as if Niko was to light it, zombies will turn their attention to the trio. Unfortunately, Niko manages to light it, which makes the survivor more nervous. He manages to get Niko to throw away the flare, but it doesn't affect anything as the zombies are already on the way. They prepare themselves for the attack and they start shooting the zombies. Luis and the survivor are separated from Niko and Johnny due to the zombies hoarding them in. The two both go to a clifftop and they are both backing up until they accidentally bump backs, which spooks both of them, but unfortunately, Luis unleashes a barrage of bullets in the survivor's direction. After that, Luis looks and realizes that he has fatally shot the survivor. He curses Luis by saying "You fucking...asshole" before falling down and dying. Luis apologizes to his corpse and kicks it over the cliff. In the end, after Niko, Luis, and Johnny saved the world and was saved by a helicopter pilot, the survivor is last seen wandering around now as a zombie, likely being this way forever. Death Killed By * Luis Lopez ''(Accidental, Human) * Niko Bellic (Indirectly Caused) Due to Niko setting off a flare that attracts every zombie in the area to them, the trio are split up with niko and Johnny remaining together while Luis and the survivor are alone. After backing up near a clifftop, they accidentally bump backs, which spooks Luis the most, causing him to shoot the survivor multiple times, with him not noticing before. Before falling down and dying, he curses Luis by saying "You fucking...asshole". He then falls down and dies. After apologizing to his corpse, Luis kicks it over the edge of the cliff. It is possible that given his brain wasn't destroyed, he later reanimated as a zombie, who wanders the forest, possibly remaining this way forever. Relationships TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Humans